


Look What You Made Me Do

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [7]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Battlefield, F/M, M/M, Medical Tent, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: In their battle against Kai Empire, Soo Won and his Generals get aide from Yona’s group. They just happen to work together again in order to save their Kingdom against one enemy, Kai Empire. After Kai Empire’s troops retreat, Soo Won asks for her hand in order to keep his seat on the throne and offers Yona to come back to the Castle as his Queen because considering Kouka citizens’ reaction. How is Yona’s reaction with that?For HakYona Week 2018 - Day 4 - Battle





	Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farrah87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=farrah87).



Not good.

This is not good. At all.

They’re in the battlefield against Kai Empire. Kai Empire’s forces have been overpowering them despite their force. Soo Won has brought his own force, the Sky Tribe troops along with Geun Tae’s troops and Kyo Ga’s troops. They are being cornered by Kai Empire’s forces and that’s when they get the unexpected reinforcement. Lily has brought Water Tribe troops with her, that joining Wind Tribe’s troops under General Tae Woo’s command. Yona and Hak stand tall along with Four Dragon Warriors. Yun and Lily do their battle in medical tent, despite they can’t fight like their friends, at least they can fight with their own ability here, treating injured people to prevent them to enter their death’s doors. Long story short, they are able to make their enemy turn their tail and go home after they’re getting the reinforcement from Yona’s group who bringing Water Tribe troops and Wind Tribe troops with them.

The first thing that comes into his mind is protesting to Lily “Lady Lily, your father will not be pleased if he knows that you’re coming this far”.

“what? I’m being a good girl with staying in the bottom line to treat the injured people along with Yun, also I’m not coming here alone without protection”, Lily tugs Tae Woo’s sleeve, bringing him closer to her “not only Ayura and Tetora, I also get the protection from him and his tribe for our cooperation with their tribe back then in Xing”.

“that’s right”, Tae Woo lifts his thumb “oh, and don’t worry about General Joon Gi, I’ve sent letter to him that his daughter is under my tribe’s protection”.

“hey, you don’t ask my father to bring me back home, right?”.

“no way, Lady Lily, not when we’re facing battle like this”.

After what said and done is end, like Keishuk has suggested (after knowing about Yona’s Dragon and how this red-haired princess can be such a threat for the throne) Soo Won reaches out his hand to Yona, asking for her hands. He can feel the tense of Yona’s companion and excitement or disbelief from whoever staring dagger at his back.

 _“you’ve done very well on your perfect crime and given fool figure on me. After you have stolen kingdom keys which mine at first, you think you can make a fool of me?”_ , Yona smiles lopsided and lifts her hand, Soo Won and his Generals watch in wonder with hope that they finally able to have their Queen, while Hak and her companions watch in wonder and being tense, only to be startled by Yona who bats Soo Won’s hand and slaps Soo Won’s face, twice. She can’t help but smile, holding laugh actually, as she witnesses the shock of their surroundings for her action _“that’s right, Soo Won. The same old Yona maybe will accept your proposal. The old Yona that you know will not do this far to you, you know it, right? but unfortunately, that old Yona has dead, thanks to you. You did that to me, so you can’t blame me for being actress who haunt your dream against your authority, right?”_.

“ah, what a relief~”, Yona smiles broadly, she isn’t lying about being a relief, you know?

“now, if you asked me to come with you and go back to Hiryuu Castle as your wife and the Queen of Kouka with you as the King by my side, I refuse”, Yona boldly says as she crossing her hands before her chest and narrowing her eyes “I don’t want my previous life back to me, because why should I? I’m happy enough for now. I’ve already gotten my freedom and what I want to do with whatever I need here, outside the castle. I already have my own purpose, to protect and help my people. I already have my trusted comrades, which I’ve considered as my own family like Yun who always take care everything and heal us, Four Dragon Warriors who help me to gain my purpose”, this sending the surge of affection from Yun and Four Dragons who hugging her from behind which she gladly accepts. She eyeing Lily “Lily, my very first and dearest, the best and closest friend, which I rarely have female acquaintances around my ages”, this time, the daughter of Water Tribe General who hugging her as she chuckles and turns to Hak “also not forget, the strongest, the most loyal, selfless and no doubt self-sacrifice albeit really reckless bodyguard of mine”.

“hey!?” Hak protests, why she’s being mean when it comes to him this time?

Don’t blame Yona, dear Hak, usually it’s you who being mean to her, right?

“also, I only belong to one man, the only one that I love and desire to be my red-string partner, the one I choose as husband is no one but”, Yona saunters into Hak and grabs his collar, pushing him down as she stands on tip-toes, kissing him in the mouth. When she breaks the kiss, she feels amused when finding his priceless expression at being kissed by her, twice “Hak”.

Jae Ha is the first to react, clasping his hand with broad smile “and that’s it?! After really have long way, here we go?!”.

Yun claps his hands as well “oh, finally we have the couple of our group”.

Needless to say, Kija is crying. Shina is trying to soothe Kija along with Zeno who pats their heads. As one of Yona’ and Hak’s matchmaker (other than Jae Ha), of course Lily squeals in delight.

Joo Doh clears his throat, not expecting Yona being so bold like this “are you serious with this, princess Yona? Marry with fugitives rather than with the King?”.

“just shut the hell of your mouth, Han Joo Doh… I can tell everyone that Hak is innocent because the one who killed my father clearly is not him”, Yona glares to Joo Doh and sticks her tongue out to Joo Doh as she wrapping her hands around Hak’s hand “I only want to be with him. Other than Hak, I don’t want it?!”.

 _“that’s my brave princess”_ Hak smirks, lifts her in his hands and pecks her in the mouth, quick “and I get my bride!?”.

Yona laughs as Hak lifts her body off the ground and after he carries her bridal style, Yona pecks his cheek and his forehead “then should we go to Fuuga for asking Mundok’s blessing?”.

At the same time Hak smirks, Tae Woo bellows to his man “alright, all of you, let’s retreat back to Fuuga!?”.

When Tae Woo mounts to his horse, Lily chases after him and reaches out her hand “Tae Woo, take me with you to Fuuga?!”.

Tae Woo baffles before grins broadly, taking her hand on his and lifting her to his horse “alright?! let’s go, Lady Lily?!”.

Ramul asks from far distance “wait, Lady Lily, what should we do?”.

Lily simply waves her hand and smiles “just come back home with your majesty’s troops!? I’m coming with Tae Woo”.

“oh, wow… I wonder if I can get the invitation of the weddings?”, Geun Tae mutters in wonder, thinking if other than Yona and Hak, there’s a chance that Tae Woo and Lily will become a couple as well. Why and how this is even happened?

* * *

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

Lily looks to Yun who diligently treats his patient. Alright, Yona and the others fight with their own battle so she will not lose as well, she will fight with what she can do here in medical tents. Even if just one life, she doesn’t want to let it go just like that. After the cries of battle is ended, which means their battle against Kai Empire has ended, the first General who come to check upon his man is Tae Woo, General of Wind Tribe. He puts two of his comrades down next to Lily who quickly treats them with Yun’s help but before Tae Woo leaves, Lily realizes that Tae Woo has injured as well, the arrow wound on his side, slash on his back and stab on his hand.

She calls him and tugs his robe “wait, you’re injured as well?!”.

“oh? Right…”, Tae Woo doesn’t too pay attention to his own wound and about to leave “pay it no mind, I should take my injured man here as…”.

Oh, Lily will not let him go “not before I treat your wound, General?!”.

“there’s no denying you, huh?”, just this time, even if he’s sounded exasperated, he obeys Lily “you’re really stubborn, Lady Lily…”.

Lily blinks as she wraps bandages around Tae Woo’s hand “oh? Do you know me?”.

“of course, you’ve forced princess Kouren to treat her wound using our medicine stuff back then at Xing”, Tae Woo chuckles as he remembering their very first time to interact “say, are you always like this? to help injured people?”.

“well, because I can’t fight in the battlefield like you or my other comrades, this is what I can do the least”, Lily asks him to turn around and yanks his robe “turn around, I will treat the slash your back first”.

At first, too focuses with his injury on his back, Tae Woo doesn’t recognize it but he feels this ticklish feeling when Lily’s hand snakes around his torso from behind into his side to where the arrow wound is, not to mention the feel of her breath near his nape, her ebony hair tickling on his back and the proximity in result makes him can feel the body heat. Maybe everyone will laugh at him, if he confesses that he feels a bit turn on.

“please wait, let me turn around—”, Tae Woo grabs her wrist and lifts his head, looking behind him over his shoulder but it’s wrong choice.

“duh, don’t move around that much—”, Lily lifts her face and freezes as their face’s proximity really close, as close as they can feel each other’s body heat, witness the curve of their opponent’s eyelashes and maybe to kiss each other’s lips. Suddenly, in the same time as Tae Woo grabs her wrist in reflex, it can be seen the twinges of pink hues on their face.

Wait, what? are they thinking the same embarrassing things just now?

Beside them from the first place, Yun clears his throat “ah-hem, there’s still many injured, we still have our own war and it’s not time for flirt, lovebirds”.

Lily and Tae Woo turn their head and yell in unison “we are not?!”.

Tae Woo barely knows her, so why should he feel this tense?

Lily is observing as Tae Woo takes on his robes again and leaves. Well, he is rather… hot and wild. Yes, she would be lying if she said she doesn’t feel interested on him after seeing those abs and muscle on his body, he also a has little wild nature for a man, looks like she can ask Hak about how old he is?

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is like a little marathon, but I have a little idea about this, so here we go


End file.
